ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
7teen (2013 series)
Now that they are all 17 years old, Jonsey, Jen, Jude, Wyatt and Caitlin still resume their friendships, as they begin new friendships with Issac and Starr (who has re-united with Jude) on more fun and trouble at the mall. Premieres 7/7/2014 Characters Other characters *Jonesy Garcia (Terry McGurrin) - a tall, good-looking, womanizing teenage boy. His relationship with Nikki Wong is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. His new appearance is more of a John Travolta style, trying to impress the ladies! *Jen Masterson (Megan Fahlenbock) - a responsible girl, born into a family in the shadow of her more glamorous and popular older sister, Courtney, and the prospect of taking on Jonesy and his two brothers, Diego and Robby, as siblings from her mother's relationship with Jonesy Garcia's father, she seems to be starting a new relationship with Wyatt. Her new appearance is just like Courtney's only more Sporty! *Jude Lizowski (Christian Potenza) - an easygoing boy with a knack for extreme sports. A free spirit, Jude is known for his over-the-top comportment and pranks. His new appearance is like Tony Hawk's, and is more elongated hair! *Wyatt Williams (Jess Gibbons) - a musical boy with a caffeine addiction. By comparison to Jude Lizowski and Jonesy Garcia, he is usually the meekest of the program's three male stars, he seems to be starting a new relationship with Jen. His new appearance is He is more of a soulful man, and is more as a singer of the soul now! He is also seen with Dr. Lumby in "Tooth Ahoy"! *Caitlin Cooke (Brooke D'Orsay) - a slightly peppy and resourceful teenage girl with a love for shopping. Caitlin's upbeat attitude and bubbliness often result in unforeseen, comedic antics during her numerous romantic escapades. Her new appearance is more of a fashion plux, and she is more into kilts! *Starr (Emily Hampshire) - Jude's long-time love interest since the prequel series, she replaces Nikki in the show, her new appearance is She wears a sleeveless shirt, and Brown Jeans! *Issac (Yuri Lowenthal) - an amalgam of Tripp Campbell from I'm in the Band and Austin Moon from Austin and Ally, Caitlin seems to might have a relationship with him, his appearane is similar to Trent from TDI, only with different colors! *Ron the Rent-A-Cop (Jamie Watson) *Wayne (Adam Reid) *Coach Halder (Jamie Watson): is the manager and owner of the Penalty Box. *Amy Jones (Lara Jill Miller): is Jen's best friend and she's the happy one like Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. She's the manager of Everworld indoor theme park. Episodes Season 1 #The Time Traveler's Dude / Viva Las Malls: When Kinsey needs to write a history report about the California gold rush, the gang decides to build a time machine and travel to 1849. In the year 2145 an old Starr visits the mall and notices a statue of the gang and tells the story of how they save they mall. Air Date: 7/7/2014 #Pizza Panic / Hocus Pocus and More Focus!: In this Dick Tracy style segment detective Amy Tracy must relie on her sidekick Dr. Honest to find out who stole all of the pizza at the mall. During the mall's annual talent show Catilin's magic trick goes wrong so she must stop it before it goes out of hand. # Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Comedy Category:Spin-Offs